


untitled

by RockerGirl79



Series: Part 2 of the Tumblr Fics series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerGirl79/pseuds/RockerGirl79
Summary: Стайлз - официант в закусочной, расположенной неподалеку от пожарного депо, куда красивый пожарный частенько ходит обедать.Пожарное АУ!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651850) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



Стайлз, находясь за стойкой, со скучающим видом наблюдает за закусочной, пока Лидия перевязывает узел на переднике в четырехсотый раз, пытаясь добиться идеального банта, а Эллисон наполняет сахарницы. Он ждет заказа для столика № 12 от Скотта и Айзека, но судя по долетающему с кухни смеху, в ближайшее время на это рассчитывать не приходится.

Стайлз косится в сторону двери, когда слышит звон колокольчика и замечает двух невероятно красивых мужчин, заходящих внутрь. 

\- Мои!- буквально кричит он, оббегая вокруг прилавка, прежде чем Лидия успевает поднять голову, отрываясь от своего перекошенного банта.

\- Эй, так не честно! Моя очередь!- шипит Лидия, но Стайлзу совершенно не совестно, когда он, раскрасневшись и запыхавшись, останавливается у столика.

Горячие парни пялятся на него (и пусть один взгляд полон веселья, а второй – стопроцентного презрения, оно того стоит).

Божечки, Хмурый Бородатик – самый сексуальный парень когда либо забредавший в его закусочную. А, может - и на всей планете Земля. И, о Всевышний, на мужчине, как и на его спутнике – черная приталенная форменная рубашка на пуговках. Пожарный. Стайлз молится, чтобы у него не встал прямо там.

\- Привет. Добро пожаловать в закусочную «Вулф Роуд». Меня зовут Стайлз и я позабочусь о всех ваших нуждах, ну, я имею в виду - в плане пищи. Эм… хотите чего-нибудь выпить?- Стайлз нервно постукивает ручкой о блокнот, а его лицо горит от стыда. Менее привлекательный парень - друг Хмурого Бородатика - жутковато улыбается ему, не размыкая губ. А сам Бородатик выглядит так, словно планирует прикончить Стайлза, пока тот будет спать.

\- Две воды, две тарелки с бургерами,- говорит он и – ух ты! – этот голос звучит совершенно не так, как представлял себе Стайлз. Он почти… ласковый.

Кивая и оставляя заказ у окошка, Стайлз представляет, как этот голос звучал бы шепотом, на ушко, пока длинный и горячий…  
\- Ну ты и задница!- больно шлепает его по руке Лидия.- Это – мой столик и ты это знаешь!

\- Лидия, я… Просто должен был. Ты видела этого черноволосого с бородой? Он – воплощение всех моих мокрых снов. После сегодняшнего, я обеспечу банк спермы материалом минимум месяца на два вперед.

Девушка морщит носик:  
\- Фу, Стайлз! Серьезно? Ты отвратителен! Понятия не имею, почему общаюсь с тобой.

\- Ты меня любишь, так что заткнись.

Стайлз умудряется не облажаться перед Хмурым Бородатиком и его Горячим Другом и узнает, что последнего зовут Вернон Милтон Бойд IV, а Хмурый – пещерный человек, который боится рассчитываться карточкой. Но он оставляет Стайлзу на чай 4 бакса за еду, которая стоит 8, а это значит, что, по мнению парня, он может оставаться в своем каменном веке сколько влезет. К тому же, в ту эпоху рубашек не носили – очко в его пользу!

*** 

Через несколько дней Хмурый приходит с жутко красивой блондинкой и еще одним привлекательным парнем. На всех них – синие футболки с эмблемой пожарного департамента. А Стайлз, залюбовавшись тем, как бугрятся из-под рукавов Бородатика бицепсы и как рельефно натягивают мышцы слишком узкую футболку, не замечает, что Лидия – стерва, готовая всадить ему нож в спину, неторопливо подходит к столику и несет им их напитки.

Когда она возвращается к стойке и передает Скотту их заказ через окошко, Стайлз удостаивает ее своим самым свирепым взглядом.

\- Ты похож на мокрого утонувшего щенка,- сообщает Лидия, а потом мило улыбается:- Считай это расплатой за прошлый раз.

\- Я так тебя ненавижу. Ты – чистое зло. Злюка, мы больше не друзья. 

Когда посетители заканчивают кушать, Лидия присоединяется к Стайлзу, заслужив свидание с красавчиком-пожарным, которого зовут Джексон и узнав имя Хмурого. Он – Дерек.

Стайлз наклоняется и целует девушку в щеку:  
\- Обожаю. Ты – замечательный человек и лучшая подруга во Вселенной. И больше не злюка, но если посмеешь взяться за столик Дерека еще раз, обещаю выпустить коготки и устроить здесь бабскую драку, прямо посреди закусочной.

\- Стайлз – еще большая истеричка, чем ты ,- заявляет Эллисон, раскладывающая столовые приборы позади их.

\- Но до Айзека нам всем далеко.

\- Я это слышал! – доносится из кухни.

*** 

Дерек, Вернон Милтон Бойд IV и Ужасно Красивая Блондинка приходят на следующий день на ланч. На этот раз на них форменные куртки, что лишь подогревает интерес Стайлза.

\- Вы слишком нарядно одеты для обеда,- с профессиональной улыбочкой, произносит Стайлз, подходя к ним.

Блондинка так пристально смотрит на парня, что он чувствует, как кожа покалывает, словно у добычи в поле зрения хищника.  
Она переключается на Дерека и спрашивает:  
\- Это он?

Стайлз морщится в недоумении, Дерек в это время одаривает спутницу сердитым взглядом, а Вернон Милтон Бойд IV подтверждает:   
\- Да, тот самый чрезвычайно разговорчивый официант с прошлого раза.

Стайлз чувствует, как заливается краской:  
\- Да, у меня есть тенденция много болтать. Это профессиональное.

\- А рыжая, которая развела Джексона на свидание, столько не болтала,- говорит Эрика, мельком смотря в сторону Дерека, чей взгляд практически не стал менее напряженным.- У Джексона не было шансов. Кстати, не пойму, что такого особенного в этом местечке?

\- Три запеченных на гриле сэндвича с сыром и начинкой,- выпаливает Дерек, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу. 

На минуту Стайлз тонет в омуте его глаз – ярких, полных цвета и эмоций. Ему хочется проснуться рядом с этим человеком воскресным утром и выучить наизусть отдельные вкрапления цветов в его радужках и смеяться, когда Дерек проведет своей щетиной по его обнаженной груди.

\- Ага. Три запеченных на гриле сэндвича с сыром и начинкой. Вас понял*,- троица переглядывается в растерянности, а Стайлз возвращается за стойку. 

Когда он приносит их заказ, Дерек сообщает:  
\- Мы проводим день пожарной безопасности в начальной школе.

\- Оу, это самая замечательная вещь на свете!- произносит Стайлз. И может ему только привиделось, но похоже, что Дерек покраснел.- А у вас с собой есть те пластиковые красные пожарные шлемы и тому подобное?

Дерек кивает.

\- Можно мне один? Я любил их, когда был ребенком. Однажды нас повели на экскурсию по пожарному депо, а я, вопреки предупреждению учителя, забрался на шест на третьем этаже и застрял там. Я так перепугался! Сотрудникам депо пришлось спасать меня. Это было действительно неловко… так же, как признаться в содеянном перед столиком, за которым сидит куча пожарных.

Бойд ухмыляется, женщина смотрит на него с любопытством, а Дерек тихо хихикает.

\- Эм, удачи с детишками. Научите их там, как следует останавливаться, падать и перекатываться**.

 

\- Можно ли влюбиться в незнакомца? – интересуется Стайлз у Эллисон, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек жует свой сэндвич и длинная ниточка расплавленного сыра тянется от куска хлеба до его рта.

\- Это не любовь,- мягко возражает Эллисон,- а желание потрахаться.

\- Ты только что утратила титул любимицы заведения,- ворчит Стайлз, а девушка наклоняется и целует его в щеку.

После того, как пожарные уходят, Дерек забегает назад с красным пластиковым шлемом в руках, неловко сует его Стайлзу и удаляется, не произнеся ни слова.

Стайлз не снимает шлем до конца рабочего дня.

*** 

Дерек приходит один и Стайлз грозит Лидии пальцем:  
\- Убью. 

Она встряхивает своим хвостиком и добавляет на витрину побольше пирогов.

\- Вы сегодня в гордом одиночестве?- осведомляется Стайлз.- А где же остальные представители вашего надежного депо?

\- Они захотели суши,- ворчит Дерек.

\- А вы – нет?

\- Не люблю суши.

\- Чувак! – восклицает Стайлз.- Как можно их не любить? «Суши-Рай» - самый лучший ресторан. Они готовят такие вкусные роллы, ради которых и помереть не жалко. 

\- Я больше по картошечке и мясу.

\- Заметно,- вырывается у Стайлза и он прикусывает губу от стыда, но у самого Дерека уши горят, что кажется парню милейшей вещью на свете. 

Когда пожарный заказывает себе бургер, Стайлз опускается на скамью в пустующей части кабинки, напротив него. Дерек раздраженно смотрит на официанта, отрываясь от своего телефона.

\- Что? У нас тут практически мертвый час, послеобеденное затишье. Вы сегодня поздно. Обычно ваша веселая ватага бравых пожарных появляется в районе полудня.

\- Трудный день,- отвечает Дерек, засовывая телефон обратно в карман.

Стайлз кивает.

\- Итак, Дерек, как давно вы работаете пожарным? Всегда мечтали защищать жителей Бикон Хиллс?

\- Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут?

Стайлз беззвучно шевелит губами некоторое время, прежде чем остановиться на фразе «Лидия мне сказала, а ей - Джексон». Судя по всему, такое объяснение устраивает Дерека, от чего Стайлз мысленно вздыхает с облегчением.

\- Я работаю пожарным около восьми лет. А как давно вы стали официантом?

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Чувак, это всего лишь средство удержаться на плаву. Мы все студенты. Эллисон и я – в магистратуре, Лидия буквально в двух шагах от кандидатской, плюс – заработок помогает наскрести на оплату жилья. Айзек – в мединституте, Скотт – будущий ветеринар,- он пожимает плечами.- Мы все здесь со старших курсов, зарплата достойная, а условия намного лучше, чем при обслуживании «на колесах».

Дерек кивает, открыв рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но в это время звенит колокольчик:  
\- Заказ готов!

После того, как Стайлз приносит ему тарелку и собирается уходить, Дерек произносит:  
\- Я не против.

Стайлз смотрит через плечо, а пожарный взглядом указывает ему на место, которое тот раньше занимал. Официант проскальзывает в кабинку и начинает расспрашивать Дерека о его любимых сериалах.

*** 

В следующий раз, когда Стайлз видит Дерека, тот появляется в сопровождении красивой темноволосой женщины. Они оба нарядно одеты. Парню кажется, что сердце обрывается у него в груди. Они на свидании.

\- Обслужи столик Дерека,- просит он Эллисон.  
Дерек озирается и, заметив Стайлза, машет ему рукой и улыбается. Женщина оборачивается и смотрит в его направлении.

\- Пожалуйста, Эллисон.

\- Ладно,- нехотя соглашается она.

Стайлз проводит следующие полчаса на кухне, переставляя, раскатывая, наполняя. Скотт и Айзек пытаются развеселить его и он смеется, но не может игнорировать всепоглощающее разочарование, которое чувствует. Он вспоминает тот день, когда сидел в кабинке напротив Дерека, пока тот ел, разговаривал с ним. Тогда казалось, что еще есть надежда. Вот идиот. С таким парнем у него не было никаких шансов. Дерек – шикарный пожарник, а он – никчемный компьютерщик. Это - два несовместимых понятия.

Эллисон просовывает голову в кухонное окошко:  
\- Он ушел.

Стайлз выползает из дальнего угла.

\- Ты идиот.

\- Лежачего не бьют, Эллисон.

Девушка фыркает и закатывает глаза:  
\- Это – его сестра. Он о тебе дважды спрашивал.

\- Его… сестра? – оживляется Стайлз.

\- Да, именно. Она прилетела из Нью-Йорка или что-то вроде этого. Я без понятия. Короче, он вертелся, зыркал в разные стороны и я почти уверена, что высматривал тебя.

\- Вот дерьмо!- бормочет Стайлз, а Эллисон снова закатывает глаза.

*** 

\- Тебе не кажется, что пахнет дымом? – спрашивает Лидия буквально за минуту до того, как срабатывает пожарная сигнализация. Она уже набирает номер, а Скотт и Айзек бегут с дальнего конца закусочной.

\- Горим! – кричат они, бросаясь к двери.

\- Погодите, кто-нибудь из вас пробовал огнетушителем гасить? – интересуется в след им Стайлз. Он не хочет, чтобы место работы сгорело дотла, поэтому пробирается на кухню.

В помещении так много дыма, что его глаза мгновенно начинают слезиться и он кашляет. Он какое-то мгновение осматривается, оценивая ситуацию. Источника возгорания не видно, поэтому Стайлз бросается через все помещение. Дым такой густой, что дышать тяжело, но Стайлз решает, что если удастся потушить пламя до того, как оно выйдет из-под контроля, слезы и кашель – маленькая жертва ради такой цели.  
Прежде, чем он находит очаг возгорания, пара сильных рук хватает его и тащит вверх, закидывая на плечо. 

\- Айзек, Скотт!- кашляет он и сопротивляется.

Оказавшись по ту сторону кладовой, он пытается набрать полные легкие чистого воздуха и растерянно смотрит на желтую куртку, но кислород обжигает легкие, заставляя закашляться, а глаза так слезятся, словно он рыдает. Оказавшись снаружи лицом к лицу с пожарным, он понимает, что его вынес Дерек, когда тот ставит его бережно на землю. 

\- Ты совсем рехнулся, что ли?- кричит мужчина.

У Стайлза немного кружится голова, пока он озирается, не соображая, что на стоянке мигает маячками пожарная машина, а Эрика с Джексоном уже внутри здания, устраняют угрозу. 

\- Ты мог умереть, надышавшись угарным газом!

\- Дерек,- зовет фельдшер, пока пожарный ведет Стайлза к машине «Скорой помощи».

\- Привет, Стайлз! Я – Кира,- обращается к нему девушка, улыбаясь.- Давай осмотрю тебя.

Стайлз сидит в открытой задней двери «Неотложки», завернувшись в одеяло и дыша через кислородную маску, когда возвращаются Эрика и Джексон, потушившие пожар. Стайлз слышит краем уха, что кухонной технике причинен минимальный ущерб и в помещении немного копоти.

Когда кто-то подходит и спрашивает, как он себя чувствует, Стайлз сидит с закрытыми глазами. Открыв их, он удивляется, увидев Дерека. Тот хмурится, а его лицо перепачкано сажей.

\- Словно кто-то в пищеводе устроил фейерверк. 

Дерек шумно дышит носом:  
\- Это была самый идиотский поступок, который ты…

\- Эй!- взрывается Стайлз.- Я пытался спасти свое рабочее место! Пожар был небольшим. Я даже не в курсе, вызвал ли кто-то пожарных! Для этого и нужны огнетушители! 

\- Наше депо буквально в двух шагах. Почему, по-твоему, мы постоянно сюда ходим?- говорит Дерек.

\- Ради наших замечательных блюд,- шутит Стайлз, но снова начинает кашлять.

Дерек опускает свою ладонь ему на плечо, а Стайлз прислоняется к нему, не задумываясь, пережидая, покуда закончится очередной приступ кашля.

\- Это - не единственная причина, по которой я хожу к вам,- сознается Дерек.- Здесь есть один жутко глупый надоедливый официант, а я никак не наберусь смелости, чтобы пригласить его на свидание.

Стайлз смотрит на него шокировано, стягивая с лица кислородную маску:  
\- Мне из достоверного источника известно, что он не откажется, если ты предложишь. 

Дерек улыбается, присаживаясь рядом с ним у самого краешка задней площадки «Скорой помощи».

Он нервно смотрит на Стайлза минуту, прежде чем схватить парня за руку:  
\- Все равно это было чертовски глупо!

\- Заткнись.

**Author's Note:**

> *В оригинале, Стайлз произносит «roger that», что на слэнге(кроме «Так точно», «Слушаюсь» и «Вас понял») обозначает еще и сексуальный контакт. Именно поэтому пожарные выглядят растерянными.
> 
> ** Выражение «stop, drop and roll»(остановиться, упасть на пол и покатиться) - основное правило поведения в задымленном помещении, которое преподают детям на уроках пожарной безопасности.


End file.
